1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines that wrap rolls of tape or similar materials around generally elongated objects uniformly at a constant tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tapes made of glass cloth, polyester fibers, mica, and many other insulating materials have been used for very many years to insulate the copper or other electrical conducting wires of electric motors, generators, and transformers. These tapes were originally applied by manual methods and a large part of the tape insulation is still applied in this manner for large types of electrical apparatus. Tape wrapping machines such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,615, issued Mar. 26, 1968 to J. Evaniscko, Jr. have been developed to improve the speed and efficiency of tape wrapping operations. A lightweight tape wrapping machine has been needed that would allow operators to apply tape faster and more efficiently. The machine must be light in weight to avoid operator fatigue. The power unit must be light and compact with enough power to wrap the tape at the correct tension at variable speeds. The machine must also have adequate control at slow speeds to tape difficult regions and fast speed to tape the straight portions with as much controlled speed as possible.